


the world at your feet

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Power Play, Scratching, Undressing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This… is porn.<br/>Blackwall and Arya had a date and end up in the hayloft.</p><p>It belongs within their story-arch but in fact its a stand-alone porn-scene. It will be intgrated into the Arya-Trevelyan-Files once the scenes take place before this are edited.<br/>OK, there is a bit of talk,too so it’s not pure gonzo-porn at least ö.Ö</p><p>It's still pre revelations</p><p>listened to SIA - Fire meet Gasoline a lot while writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world at your feet

When they entered the workshop Blackwall gave Arya an kind of insecure glance.

„I’m not sure how to proceed. Sit down? Offering something to drink? Am I too bold inviting you right away upstairs?“

„ _Really_?“ She was already half on her way to the stairs, cheeky smile over her shoulder. „So far have we gone and you are still insecure how to invite me into your bed?“

With a few steps the warrior was right after her.

Grabbing her around her waist and sliding his other arm under her knees he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs and to the makeshift bed made of hay bales. He carefully let her down and slid beside her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent for a moment and thanking the maker that he was allowed to be with her.

„What does my beautiful lady want from me tonight?” his softest voice against her skin close to her ear.

Arya wrapped her arms around him, pulled him closer. Her lips found his and the kiss was slow and soft.

„Hold me. Just hold me. I need a moment.” she replied and rested her head on his shoulder, one hand playing idly with the buckles of his jacket.

He ran his fingers through her black hair and let her be like this for a while. Though it was not what he’d expected he was fine with a moment of being quiet in wordless intimacy.

And he was sure anyway it would not last that long for he knew her when she was up to more than cuddling.

And he was right.

„Too many clothes…” Arya eventually mumbled and he chuckled.

„Exactly my thoughts, my lady.” he used the title playful again. Not longer in that reluctant manner like when he had to deal with unsettling news and his feelings about it.

„What will you do about it then?”

„There are a lot of very tiny buttons on your blouse… do you think I can handle them?”

„I’ll put you on a… shortcut.” she chuckled and with a flowing move she pulled the violet thing over her head and it fell to the ground beside the hay bed and left her with a laced shift.

„Practical mind… I admire that.” Blackwall approved and began to open the buckles that held her silver-plated belt. Soon it fell to the floor, too.

She sat up and untied his jacket and pushed it over his broad shoulders.

„Better?” he asked. She shook her head.

„More!” she demanded and tugged his shirt out of his breeches and he was eager to assist so it went soon to accompany their other clothes.

Arya made him lay back. Took off his boots and finally opened the lacing of his breeches with subtle fingers.

„Seems you still want more…”he smiled.

„Always when it comes to you!” she replied and slid over to kiss him. Her hands kept on exploring and were determined to help him out of his remaining fabrics. Fast. She grabbed the waistband and pulled down the brown breeches.

„This man is all yours.”

„Armed and ready. Obviously.” she softly trailed her fingernails up his muscular legs and her eyes wandered over his body openly admiring what she saw. He did not know what thrilled him more: Her eyes or the sensation of her nails on his skin.

„Oh woman, you are killing me!” Blackwall breathed, sounding a bit self-conscious. But he continued to watch her while she went on exploring his body. First with her hands, soon with her lips, too. Though she ignored his erection as if it was not there she made him shiver. She was taking care for every other part of him within reach. Kissing his lips, playful biting his lower lip. She went on teasing him with her teeth, playfully biting into his neck, his shoulder. Enjoyed the soft and ticklish sensation she felt from his dark hair on his chest. Arya ran her fingers through it making little cooing noises, placed kisses and more soft bites on his pecs. She let her tongue flicker around his nipples, softly sucking on them, her hands caressing his body. „Wait, love.” he finally tried to stop her when she was almost done kissing her way down his abs by following the trail of soft black hair.

Arya glanced up on him, smiling. „Any wishes?”

„Let me help you with your clothes.” Blackwall bid.

„Now?”

„Why not. I’d like to return the pleasures you give me. And…” he already tugged on her shift, „I love to see you naked.”

„You will. In a bit.” she was about to resume her doing but he stopped her again.

„Filly, please. I would feel less…” he hesitated. „exposed.”

She chuckled. „Maker… You are shy…”

„ _Modest_ …” was he  _pouting_? Arya felt the urge to giggle but hold it.

„Yeah, I bet you are.” she teased but allowed him to pull her shift over her head. She was already about taking off her boots, but in a tender but determined gesture he put her hands aside.

„I offered my help so I will do it. Returning the favors it is, my lady.” Blackwall knelt in front of the bed and began to open her boots. His fingers were surprisingly neat with all the laces and eyelets while he was looking at her with hungry eyes. She laid back, resting on her elbows truly enjoying the view she had on her naked and aroused lover unlacing her boots. His muscles working beneath his skin even while doing small movements. The moonlight fell upon him, shadowing his broad frame. She loved to see him like that. When he recognized the lust on her face he slowed down but did not stop what he was doing. „Do you remember, that day when I told you that you have the world at your feet, me included.” he asked in a low voice.

„Yeah and sending me back to my duties, right afterwards.” Arya could not help to reply a bit snappy. He ignored it. Instead he said:

„Well it seems, tonight I can finally prove what I said then. You and me together like this would have been an impossible thing just to think about by that time. I could only have dreamed about being with you, never dared to believe it could become reality.” he took off the second boot and got up again. „And Maker, you would not believe how much I did dream about it…“ he added almost embarrassed about what he’d just implied.

„I invited you into my quarters about the second time we ever came to speak to each other… so why would you think it would be impossible to be with me?” she raised an eyebrow not entirely sure if she liked where this conversation was going.

But also Blackwall was not eager to discuss now or at any other time why exactly he had withdrawn so many times before he had given in to his longings. He had to find something reasonable to say…

„As I said, I am a man who needs to consider things carefully. Plus, I wanted to prevent that you come to think of me as a man who gives himself to a noble as a toy or, even worse, for gaining advantage.” He stood there. Tall, broad shoulders, hands on his waist, still aroused. „And… as I told you, I am…”

„Modest… I remember.” She grinned. At this very moment Arya had no intention of arguing about matters of modesty, gaining advantages from nobles or how she had behaved when they met. Later there would be time for every talk in the world, she thought by her self but now she just wanted to get it on with him.

So she patted on the button-down front of her black breeches. „Now come and take away this piece of clothing from me so you can stop being modest for tonight…”

„As you wish, my lady. Nothing I want more.” and with this he swiftly opened the buttons and pulled the breeches down her long and toned legs until she finally was as naked as he already was.

Blackwall was about to lay down but her eyes made him stop.

He stood in front of the hay bed and looked down on her, question on his face. But he did not speak. Just watching carefully each of her motions in the pale moonlight.

Slowly Arya sat up and let her hands run over his stomach, his abs, trailing left and right down his hips and thighs. Then finally she slowly trailed around his body until she got a hold onto his buttocks. She looked up into his eyes and Blackwall did not dare do breathe in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

She glimpsed up to the ledgers somewhere above them.

„Maybe you should take a firm grip on something…” she purred and he realized that this might be a good idea.

Then, without any more words or hesitation she was on him and he sharply drew in his breath with the sensation when he suddenly felt her full lips around his hard cock.

His reflexes and his lust urged him to close his eyes but he fought it because he did not want to miss a second of seeing her with his dick in her mouth.

It aroused him up to a point he had to focus a lot not to come in an instant. He wanted to make it last as long as possible, enjoying the sweet torments she was giving him.

One of her hands circled around his shaft with a firm grip that made him moan and her mouth sucking on the head was a surprisingly soft sensation. Then her tongue was drawing slow circles around the corona and he was happy that there really was a ledger low enough so he could stretch out his arms and  hold himself in order not to shiver and flinch too much.

„That looks good from here, so don’t you dare to move…” Arya smiled up to him but her words were no suggestions but a directive.

She was admiring the sight of his wide chest covered with black hair that held shots of gray in it. Holding his arms up made come out his impressive lats and she felt a wave of arousal just from looking up at him from where she sat. While she was still enjoying the view, Blackwall managed to breathe back:

„Not an inch as long as you continue doing what you do, my lady”

And she did. While her hand kept moving back and forth on his root her mouth took him in again and let him slip deeper now, sucking harder until he felt his knees starting to buckle from the intense feelings she gave him. She let lose the grip around his erection a bit, letting the tip of her tongue wander up and down his length, playing with him, flickering and drawing little twirls with her tongue, exploring. Taking back his tip in her mouth again sucking on it while her tongue managed to press on the most sensitive spot on his cocks backside he could not help but moan.

„Maker, Filly! You are killing me”

Arya teased him. Sucked his dick, took it as deep as she could, then let him slip out, dancing her tongue on him, playing with her mouth and her hands, taking him closer and closer to the edge, then stopping just to start it all over after he calmed down a bit.

When Blackwall put one of his hands from the ledger to touch her hair she gave him a sharp look and a small head shake that made him shiver.

He understood that a game was up and he nodded with a grin. He left his hands up were they were without further questions.

He sensed she would stop immediately what she did if he would not obey right now and this was literally the last thing he wished to happen.

Arya put her hands firm on his buttocks and pulled him towards her so he could push deeper into her mouth. She allowed him to move on his own will after a few guided movements and he probed carefully to adjust how much of him she was able to take. When he finally started to thrust in his own tempo she put her hands on his hips so she could warn him in case he moved too hard or was going too deep. He loved looking down into her eyes while she let him fuck her mouth and she loved to see and hear the lust she gave him.

But when he was coming closer to his climax he realized he would not be able to be careful anymore  when she finally pushed him over the edge and so Blackwall forced himself to withdraw from her sweet lips.

„I don’t want to hurt you… but cannot grant it…  when you make me come… like we were.” he managed to explain breathless and he hoped it made sense to her. He stood in front of her, holding a firm grip around himself in order to prevent him from ending it up all in an instant and waited for her reaction.

Arya understood. Nodded with her chin towards the hay bed.

„Come lay down.”

He slid beside her.

„On your back!”

„Sounds like an order.” he smiled.

„So?” she raised an eyebrow but a cheeky smile twitched the edge of her lips.

„Just wanted to be sure.” Blackwall rolled on his back and folded his arms behind his head, thankful for a bit of distraction which would make him last longer. „As I said. This man is all yours.”

Her hand was already back on him and she leaned over to kiss him.

„So what do want me to do with you now?” she finally asked against his neck while her thumb was pressing against the most sensitive spot on his cock and he groaned until he found a voice to reply.

„Go on Filly. It’s all fine what you do.”

„Nothing more…  _specific_?” the pressure eased for a moment then she pushed a bit harder again and he moaned from pleasure.

His fingers trailed through her hair and caressed her cheek. When his thumb stroked over her mouth her lips parted and he let her tongue play with it. He drew in his breath once more when she eventually let his thumb slide into her mouth while she gazed at him with hungry eyes. Her hand kept moving on his cock stroking over his length and she was still waiting for his answer.

„Maker, it’s that voice thing again, isn’t it?” Blackwall chuckled in anticipation.

Arya smiled while he caressed her lower lip with his thumb, moisten it with her own saliva.

„So Filly, what about you go down on me once more with your sweet lips and let me finish this off?” She smiled and he resumed after another pause he had to take for she still was giving him sweet thrills with her hand. „And later on I will make you glow, my lady. Glow and moan from lust, you hear me?”

„Sounds fair.” she cooed. „Fair and promising. I’m in.” and with this she sat on her heels beside him and bent over to do as he had asked for.

She was in reach now for him to stretch out his hand and let it wander over her skin. Touching her back, caressing her hips and thighs. Resting his hand on her firm and round buttock. Squeezing it, first softly, later on a bit harder. His fingers probing forwards, between her legs. Blackwall sharply drew in his breath when he finally felt how hot and wet she already was.

She flinched and a surprised moan escaped her, when his fingers touched her entrance. He started caressing her. Slowly sliding along her inner lips finally resting a finger on her swollen clit. She whimpered and her grip around his cock hardened which gave him new sensations in return. His core arched towards her and she began to move her hand faster and tightened the suction around his tip in her mouth.

„Maker, Arya… keep going… please don’t stop…” she didn’t.

It took him not very long until he literally exploded. His orgasm was strong for they had not been together in a while and for all the sweet attention she had given him tonight. She kept her hand close around him, moving carefully back and forth until the convulsions slowly faded. She let him enjoy, comforted him and finally let him calm down again.

His breath was still heavy when he suddenly realized, that he might have lost control for a moment.

He opened his eyes just to see her wiping her face with a piece of her smalls. All at once he felt shame for letting go so much that he had stopped thinking about her first.

„I’m… I’m awfully sorry, my lady.” he managed to say. „I should have controlled my self better. Or at least I should have asked what to do with…  _it_ … so that it suits your favor.” he stumbled upon his own words.

She looked up in surprise, giving him a amused smile.

„What are you talking about? It’s all perfectly fine. It’s part of the game we played and surely I do not mind it from you. Don’t you worry, love, it was a sweet thing to make you come like this.”

„Is that true? I will never stop finding more remarkable things about you…” he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

„Why? Because I give you permission to jack off right into my face?” she grinned and he almost winced upon her blunt words. „Blackwall, let me tell you something. If you do that to a random tavern maiden fucking once in your life it’s a dang rude thing to do without talking about it first. But if it happens with a person you trust and feel free with it’s just part of the play. End of story.”

He bowed his head.

_Trust_ … he shoved away the lurking feelings of guilt and forced himself into a soft voice and searched for her eyes..

„You are probably right, Filly. Anyway it would not have been wrong to ask beforehand. But now that we have settled it it’s all good for me, too.”

„I love you being always so chivalrous but at the same time you can value a good raw fuck without acting noble.” she snuggled into his arms and grabbed the blanket that lay at the foot of the hay bed for the night was chill now and the haylofts hatches stood open. „So, you talked about an bottle of hidden wine earlier… mind if we kill it?”

„Now? Really?” He looked at her with a chuckle but got up, headed in one of the lofts corners and soon returned with a already uncorked bottle of red wine. „I hope its no problem that I have no glasses up here?” he smiled and handed her over the bottle for the first sip.

He rested himself comfortably against some hay bales and she cuddled her back against his chest, his legs stretched out to her left and right. She pulled up the blanket around them so they both would be warm and rested her head on his shoulder. They drank alternating from the bottle and were silent for a while.

Finally Blackwall slung his arms around her, one hand softly caressed her breast while he placed light kisses on her neck.

„Filly?” he asked.

„Mhhm?” sweet mumbling noise still with a lascivious undertone.

„I know you’ve been an Apostate for quite a while. Is that why you are so…” he carefully searched for the right word. „…free?”

„What do you mean?” she sounded a bit puzzled now.

„Well after all you are from noble birth and you lived in a circle for long time. I don’t think these are the places where you get encouraged to…” he kissed her neck again, the touch on her breast got a bit firmer. „learn about what you want in bed and how to get it. Not to think about speaking it out loud. ”

She casually stroke over his muscular thighs with her nails while thinking about his words.

Finally she responded:

„We were no chantry sisters in the circle. Nor were most of the templars there. We learned fast how to make the dull days bearable. And beside that I was never a shy or quiet girl. My people were not sad when the templars took me from home when I came into my magic…” her voice got gruff but he could sense there was some bitter sadness in it, too.

„How old have you been, when you had to leave home?”

„Eleven.”

„Maker that’s young. Did you like it there? In the circle I mean?”

She snorted disdainfully.

„It was a fucking prison. I hated it there from the first day and I think I gave my superiors a real hard time.”

„Were you never afraid they could make you tranquil? I mean I’m no expert but I’ve heard about it like everybody else and I talked a few times to the young fellow we recruited in Redcliffe…” the thought of a reckless young Arya playing with forbidden things made him shiver just by the thought of what could have happened.

„I never got caught and I was clever enough to play nice when it was necessary. I knew I needed all the knowledge about my magic abilities if I really would run one day.” she poured another deep sip from the bottle and handed it over to him.

„How was it being out there?” he asked before he drank.

Arya shook her head.

„Hard and Ugly. Leave it like that, please. I prefer not to talk about it.” she cut him and he nodded. He was be the last person who could afford poking in someones elses past.

„I’m glad you are here now.” Blackwall said in a soothing voice, placing more kisses on her neck, his beard tickled the soft skin and she giggled, glad for the distraction.

She stretched against him and casually lolling she wrapped her arms around his neck. The blanket slipped down from her but she did not care for she felt her heat already rising once more.

„Me too. And that you are here with me.” she purred before she turned her head until she could reach his lips with hers. „Otherwise it would leave all the hard work to my self.”

„Hard work?” he asked not getting her point first. But Blackwall understood in an instant when she gave him that hungry eyes again and slowly let one of her hand slide down her neck, over her breast and over her stomach before she slipped it between her legs. He let out a low growling laughter. „Uh… ohhhh… my lady, we cannot allow that, can’t we?”

He followed her hand with his own but let hers not draw away when he reached it.

She spread her legs and slowly began to caress herself while his hand laid softly on hers.

He already began to harden again and she put a little pressure against it by leaning back a bit more. He hummed in appreciation against her neck then continued watching their hands move together in the pale moonlight.

„Show me how you do it.” he whispered in her ear and Arya bit her lower lip to hold back her moan but it slipped anyway. „I want to see how you do yourself until you start to glow my sweet lady.” Blackwall knew she had a thing for his voice and he was all in to give her a good time now. „And when you start to glow, I’ll lay you down and I will fuck you so sweet and soft that you will keep on glowing for a long long time.” his own voice started to sound hoarse. „Would you like that, Filly?” he asked and put his attention back on their hands and watched how her fingers worked little circles on her clit. Slow, soft, steady she touched herself and he appreciated the chance to learn how she seemingly liked to be touched there the most. „Would you like that?” he repeated and she nodded unable to speak.

She rubbed her clit firmer now, sped up a bit and her hips moved against her hand. Little moans escaped her, her eyes were closed.

He longed to touch her but at the same moment he could not stop looking at her how she caressed her self aroused by his voice and his words.

„I want to shove my cock inside you.” his voice was hoarse and breathless already from his own arousal. „You are so hot and wet I want to drown in you.” she whimpered and her body shivered. The glimpse of blue light began to glow on her skin.

„Blackwall…” hardly audible. „Now… fuck me now… or leave it like that.”

In an instant he slid from her behind and rested him self on his heels between her legs that were already wide spread. With a firm grip he grabbed her at her hips and lifted her up on his lap until her entrance was in the right position for him to shove himself into her with one deep thrust. She gasped when she suddenly felt his length inside her and the glow brightened up in a vibrant violet when she came with a long guttural groan.

He had planned to be soft and slow on her but the force of her orgasm carried him away and his thrusts were fast and hard while she laid between his knees with an arched back and her hips moving against him. Her hands trying to get a grip on the blanket and she groaned in her lust every single time when another one of his thrusts extended her orgasm.

Eventually, when the climax finally began to fade, Arya got a grip at his wrist in order to lift her self up.

Blackwall wrapped his arm around her waist and she came to sit on his lap.

„You alright, love?” he asked and she leaned her forehead against his.

„Yes.” she whispered. His cock was still inside her and she was eager to prolong the pleasure „Now we can continue with the sweet and soft part you mentioned earlier.” and she chuckled in that satisfied way he adored so much. Occasionally he moved inside her. Just as much not to lose his erection until Arya finally asked:

„Let’s continue under the blanket, it’s getting cold.”

„As you wish, my lady. Any preferences?” he replied with playful chivalry.

„Nothing fancy for now. Just come atop and pull the blanket over us.” she already slipped off of him and rolled herself into place.

„ _For now_? Will you ever get enough?” Blackwall grabbed the blanket and slid over her with a small laugh.

„I don’t think so.” she looked up to him as he was towering over her now slowly shoving himself back inside her hotness.

She crossed her legs behind his back so he found himself even deeper inside her and they just looked into each others eyes for a moment.

„Ready to go once more, Filly?” he asked with a smile and instead of an answer she slowly began to move her hips against him so he could adapt to her rhythm and after a short while they were carried away from their lust again. She found a firm grip on his arms and back to steady her self somewhere so she could meet his deep thrusts better. Her nails left scratches on his skin but he did not recognize it. This time they rose together and when finally her body started to glow again he let himself over the edge, too and they ended both in another climax soon.

~  ~   ~

„It’s gotten late” Blackwall murmured after a long time of peaceful silence and Arya glanced up with sleepy eyes from his shoulder where she was laying curled up in his arms.

„Don’t tell me we have to sneak out now…” she mumbled almost asleep.

„No, Filly. Sleep. I will wake you up early enough so you can run to your quarters and change before your duties begin. And…” he chuckled, „before anyone in Skyhold learns that the Inquisitor loves to spend her nights inside a barn next to the stables doing naughty things.”

„You think we were too loud?”

He run his fingers through her hair and over her cheek.

„Who knows. I think we both got a bit carried away tonight. But it’s done. We cannot change it anymore, so don’t worry about it. If you prefer, we can seek more privacy next time.”

„Next time… sounds good.” and she finally was asleep.

Blackwall watched her a long time sleeping in his arms. Full of feelings he was never allowed to tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "Glowing" is something I came up with in "Campnight Encounter" and Arya explained that she got that thing (and assumingly the unusual color of her eyes) during an magical accident while working on her storm abilities. I know it's a cheesy thing but its MY cheesy thing and I love this features of her


End file.
